phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Forcas (Brave Lancer 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: M-Matured? It was a crisp, bracing morning. The commander woke to find Forcas standing at the door, waiting. Forcas: Good morning, Commander. Your breakfast is ready. Please come to the mess hall once you've washed up. Later, in a nearby field, as the commander left the mess hall after breakfast... Forcas: Oh, there you are, Commander. Forcas: ...Yes, I'm doing my morning training. Is there something I could do for you? Forcas: Oh, all right. If anything comes up, please don't hesitate to let me know. With that, Forcas returned to her training. The commander was impressed by how much she had matured, as told her as much. Forcas: Hm? Forcas: M-Matured? Forcas: Are you suggesting I don't look my age? Her expression suddenly darkened. It seemed such words struck a raw nerve. You are so much more mature and ladylike than Longinus, who is also a lance user. The commander tried to patch up the atmosphere. Forcas: She's strong, but lacks confidence and is always hesitating. Forcas: I don't mean to speak ill of her, but... Forcas: I believe we Killer Princesses must boldly push forward at all times. Forcas: And then there'e Ascalon, who despite lacking confidence, still tries as hard as she can. Forcas: But truth be told, I have a lot of work to do too, so I shouldn't be saying things about others. Now, of you'll excuse me. Forcas began swinging her spear around once more, practicing what she learned from her good friend Ascalon. Forcas: Sure, we have a break from battle today, but didn't you hear? I just decided to use the time to put everything I have into my training. Forcas: What? At my age, it's important to take time off, too? Forcas: Well, if you insist, Commander. Forcas put away her spear and the two of them headed off to town. Episode 2: Complex Roots They arrived shortly thereafter. The commander had thought that even though she was mature, she would enjoy some time off at her age. Forcas: I'll have some green tea. The commander was shocked. After all, young people don't normally order green tea at a café. Forcas: Green tea's delicious. It's so relaxing, too. Forcas: What?! That's not what young people drink? Okay, then, maybe a green tea latte? No need to force yourself, thought the commander, as they headed to their next destination: an accessory shop popular with young girls. Forcas: Okay, I'll get this. The commander was taken aback. She had chosen a tortoise shell accessory! There was nothing cute or youthful about it... Forcas: Tortoise shell is treasured for divination purposes. The cracks made when it's tossed into a fire--...Huh? That's not age-appropriate, either? Forcas seemed utterly dejected. --- Question 1=''"Why do you care so much about looking your age?"'' Forcas: Well, I think I care just about as much as any other girl, to be honest. But in my case... |-|Question 2=''"No need to look so down."'' Forcas: There's a reason for that. |-|Question 3=''"Do you have a complex about not looking your age?"'' Forcas: It's not really a complex. It's more complicated than that. ---- Forcas: I'm concerned that I act too grown up or even elderly because, well... Forcas: It's because of the Killium within me. Forcas finally opened up about her problem. Episode 2: Charismatic Hell Spear Forcas: My Killium is different from that of the other Killer Princes and Princesses. It's from the spear of a demon who resides in Hell. Forcas: I heard he looked like a cruel old man with a white beard. Forcas: The reason I get along with Ascalon so well is she, too, is afraid. Forcas: She's afraid that someday, she will turn into a giant. Forcas: It's the same with me. Forcas: I'm afraid that if I can't control the power within me, I'll turn into a hideous old demon one day. Forcas:'The very thought terrifies me. ''The commander had finally learned why she was so sensitive about looking order than she really was. --- Question 1=''"What do you like? How about hobbies?"'' '''Forcas: Hobbies? What does that have to do with anything? |-|Question 2=''"What do you enjoy doing?"'' Forcas: What do I enjoy doing? |-|Question 3=''"When are you the happiest?"'' Forcas: Well, I'd have so say... ---- Forcas: As far as hobbies go, I like divination and horseback riding. It's settled, then! I'll go fetch some! Forcas: What?! Wait a second... Commander! The commander returned with a couple of rented horses from the local riding club, and the two set off. Forcas: I don't really get why we're doing this, but I guess I'll try going in the same direction as the commander! And with that, Forcas nudged her horse into a furious gallop. She not only liked riding, she was fairly good at it, too! Forcas: Ah! Wh-Where are we? The commander had led her to a beautiful field of wildflowers. Forcas: Wow, this is so beautiful. I had no idea there was such a place nearby. She was all smiles despite herself. Forcas: Huh? My smile looks just my age> The commander smiled and told her that it was unimaginable to think a young girl smiling like that would turn into an old demon. Forcas: Now I see! Forcas: Ascalon, too, is fighting the good fight. She's fighting to overcome her fear! I must do that, too! Forcas: HAH!!! Her spear was suddenly bathed in light. Forcas: Commander! I just developed a new skill called "Charismatic Hell Spear"! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Forcas: Thank you, Commander. I feel kind of like I had a breakthrough of sorts! Forcas: Thanks to your gentle push, I overcame my fears! There wasn't a hint of darkness on her smiling face. Forcas: But I want to be thought of as acting my age. Forcas: ...Only by you, that is, Commander. Her face blushed as she said this. When the commander asked her why, she said... Forcas: Tsk, can't a girl have her secrets?! The commander thought her blushing face was as adorable and age-appropriate as could be. Category:Character Quest